


Date Night Disaster

by starscobe67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, But That's Not the Point, Comfort, Date Night, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Rescue, Suffering, Torture, Voilence, anyway enjoy, bffs with black widow, date night gets ruined, i guess, kinky nasty, rumlow is nasty, steve and bucky are nervous idiots, thank god for girl talk, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscobe67/pseuds/starscobe67
Summary: Reader is supposed to be having a nice dinner at home with her boys, but that plan gets derailed quickly.Alternative title: Reader should check her door first but instead is a damn fool.





	1. Dinner at 6:15

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Kidnapping, violence, torture, sexual advances (kind of), threats.
> 
> Heyyyyy sorry about the delay in any writing whatsoever. I got writers block on the other fic with Cap and had a ton of juice for this piece. There WILL be a second chapter and it's already started. Hope you all enjoy!

You check the watch on your wrist. 5:27…You decide that you could come back to the store for the snacks you wanted another day. For now, you had to get these ingredients home to start making dinner for your company. You had known James for over seven months now, accidentally running right into him with your car during a huge storm. You never stopped joking about how he really could’ve caught a cold, and he would always joke back with the raise of an eyebrow about how he COULD’VE been hit by a car. Not too long after that, he introduced you to Steve, Captain friggin America. It was wild how easily the three of you hit it off. They had already been ‘together’ for some time, though it wasn’t quite public knowledge still. And they said you completed their duo in way they didn’t realize they wanted or needed. Shit. You thought. The boys were supposed to be at your place at 6:15. You ran through the mental math in your head. 15 minute drive back to your place putting you there around 5:45. At least 15 minutes to get ready and prepare the food. That put you at 6pm. Damnit, that’s only if they were on time rather than early as they usually were. You decided that either way, you had to be home as soon as possible. You sped through the self service check out and headed to the parking lot. Your car was only a few spots away from the entrance but halfway there you got the feeling of being watched. You casually glanced around, hoping to make it seem like you were trying to recall where your car was. And you found…no one. The place seemed eerily empty. You shrugged, put your bags into the trunk, got in, locked the doors, and headed home. The ride was exactly as any other time, completely uneventful. 

Once parked at home, you jogged inside with your belongings and began the quick process of putting your groceries away. At least, the ones you wouldn’t immediately need. It was six minutes before six, and you mumbled a small ‘yikes’ about not realizing how fast you had driven. However, the timing gave you enough time to do some small make up and put on the dress you bought a few days prior. You looked at yourself, satisfied, as you twirled twice in the mirror. 6:02. They’ll be here promptly at 6:15 then. You reasoned. You went to the kitchen, filled a pot with water and set it on the stove. Before you could turn the dial to start the heat however, there was a rough knock at your door. The odd feeling from earlier crept back into you and you chose to shake it off. This was around when James and Steve should arrive, so it should be them. Who else could it be?

You didn’t even look in the peephole. Just unlocked the latch and opened the door. What a fucking idiot. You should’ve known better. And now you’re strapped to your own living room chair with a shitty piece of cloth in your mouth to gag you as a man covered in scar tissue rants about how you’re gonna be punished in place of the men who did this to him. It was odd for sure, to hear him spouting so angerly about these strong feelings he had, the agonizing pain he was in and all that, all the while you could only focus on how the chair really wasn’t as comfortable as you thought. Had you really allowed so many friends and family to sit in this? Why hadn’t anyone told you how shitty of a chair it was? Did that make them bad friends for not telling you or simply too polite? Did that make you a rude host? Why hadn’t you even sat in it before you bought it? Your attention was brought back to him abruptly as he smacked your left cheek.

“Did you hear me? Or should I start over and hit you every other word?” The man’s stare bore into you like daggers as he yanked the makeshift gag out of your mouth. You knew better than to retort with sarcasm. But you had also known better than to open your front door without checking who it was so why not keep that track record going?

“I heard enough of your story and got the gist of it. I assume you’re going to be doing worse than hitting me since you seem really pissed off. But at who, I honestly didn’t pay attention to.” He scoffed lightly then struck you again, much harder this time. The noise that came out of you was like a rat that had been unexpectedly stepped on. The pain of it registered moments after. But first, you felt a warm liquid trickle down your lip, onto your chin, and off it. You faintly heard dripping on fabric and peered down. You signed audibly in frustration as there was now going to be a bloodstain on your cute new dress. Not even a week old and it’s ruined. Did this guy even know how much dresses cost? You knew logically that he didn’t care in the slightest bit but damn did it bother you.

You turned your attention away from the ruined dress and up to the man. He was smiling down at you in a way you really weren’t comfortable with. It was as if he was a housecat looking at a mouse that was barely clinging to life after having been batted around for too long. Goddamnit. I’m not a fucking mouse.

“Why did you say you were here again? I had plans for tonight and you’re kind of putting a huge wrench in them.” You spat out.

He replied with what sounded vaguely like a growl and as he began to speak again, a thought struck you. What TIME is it? Some time must have passed since this man barged into your home, right? Where the hell are—

“Steve fucking Rogers and his Bucky,” Well that certainly caught your attention. “And you’re their little plaything. I knew they had plans with you. I managed to hack into your phone and sent a simple message relaying that you had to change dates.” He was inching closer to your face to really make the impact he wanted. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t working. “So, they aren’t coming. Not tonight at least. But don’t worry too much,” he switched to whispering, “they’ll find your mangled corpse in a few days.” You knew your face had betrayed you. You had wanted to remain stoic through the affair but that last bit really hit you harder than you wanted. And it had given him just what he wanted. Laughter flowed out of him, echoing in your home. How could you die in your own home? Tortured and murdered for some revenge plot that you still didn’t quite comprehend? This was supposed to be date night for fucks sake!! Your mind raced as you tried thinking of any options you might have. Screaming? He had taken the gag out of your mouth and hadn’t put it back in. But if you screamed, there was no doubt in your mind that he’d break your jaw or windpipe. You couldn’t wiggle out of the chair or ropes tying you to it. They had already cut off most of your circulation in your hands and feet. He wasn’t the type of guy you could, god forbid, flirt your way out of. You were stuck. You were going to die. More than anything you wanted to stay calm. You wanted him to know you weren’t just some random pathetic person. Showing fear would only edge him on. You knew that and still, your body kept betraying you. Your breathing hitched, your arms started to tremor, a single tear escaped your eye. You flinched away when he grabbed your chin and yanked it closer to his face. The sadistic grin, the cat one, widened as he noticed your tear. He closed his eye, inhaling your terror and abruptly licked the saltwater off your cheek. You were nearly certain he could taste the partially dried blood as well. Bile crept up into your throat and you choked back a sob. He chuckled to himself as his eyes looked past yours.

“No witty comment this time sweetheart? You’re letting me down here. I was sure Rogers and Barnes would’ve picked someone with a little more fight in them.” A sudden sense of pride and anger swelled in you. As you glared him down, those feelings quickly strengthened. There was definitely enough saliva in your mouth. You gathered it with as minimal movements as possible and spit into his face. Bull’s eye onto his eye.

“Fuck you.”

He wiped it off with the back of his hand and whispered maliciously, “Ask nicely.” You were about to retort the overused ‘in your dreams’ when a guitar riff began to play. You both turned to look at your phone laying on the coffee table. The lyrics started next.

*Everybody in this restaurant, thinks that I’ve lost my mind. Could’ve picked a better time and place, and method to unwind*

“You gonna answer that? I always answer, so it’d be awful suspicious if I let it go to voicemail.”

His hand flew to your hair and pulled it hard to the right, taking your hair with it and putting too much strain on your neck. The lyrics continued and you knew that the ringtone would end in a moment, sending the caller to your inbox. He huffed and made his decision. With his one hand in your hair, he used his other to snatch your phone off the table and checked the caller ID. You assumed from the expression that formed on his face that it was either James or Steve calling. 

“Say anything suspicious or sound even slightly off unusual and I’ll put one of your kitchen knives into your thigh.” His statement wasn’t so much of a warning as it was a promise. You nodded as a means of understanding and he pressed the green button to start the conversation, and then the speaker button.

“Hello?”

“Y/N, hey.” The voice that spoke wasn’t at all who you expected. You wondered why Scarface had been just as annoyed.

“Nat, what’s up?”

“I could ask you the same thing. You cancelled plans with the boys and used me as your excuse? Everything okay? It’s unlike you.” Her voice was as unshowing as possible, but you could tell she was worried.

“Yeah I’m sorry to throw you under the bus like that,” The man’s grip on your hair tightened, if that was even possible, “I wasn’t feeling too well cause of my period, but I didn’t wanna say that to them. I’m still not THAT comfortable with them and that specific subject yet.”

You laughed because it was true. The boys didn’t need to know yet about your natural body functions. Nat, on the other hand, had had several conversations with you about the matter. And she knew that because of your medications, you hadn’t had your period in two years. But ugly in front of you? None the wiser. Quite frankly he looked like he didn’t want to hear anything about the subject either. Typical toxic masculinity guy.

She lightly laughed back and your information began to pour out.

“You just gonna relax at home then? Do you need company, snacks, or any supplies?” She asked. (Are you at home? Is anyone with you? How many? How much backup will I need?) Scarface didn’t like how long the talk had been so you tried to wrap it up nice and tidy.

“Really Nat, I’m fine. I have a friend coming over later and she’s bringing snacks. I stocked up on supplies like a week ago so I’m really all good. But thank you.” (Yes, home. One person. Possibly more. Get here ASAP.)

“Alright if, you’re absolutely sure. Let me know if it gets worse or you need something. I’ll talk to you later.” (Already making calls. Stay strong. See you soon.)

“You’re the best, bye Nat!” He hit the end button faster than a bullet.

“Women always talk too much.” He grumbled again. It was pure instinct you had that opened your mouth to tell him off, but a piercing scream came out in it’s place as he cut into your thigh with one of your kitchen knives. The sharp sudden pain sent electricity throughout the rest of your body. He stuffed the gag roughly back into your mouth and you nearly choked on it. As you tried to collect your breathing, he began to talk to you once more. Or just to himself, you were more focused on not looking at the knife sticking out of your leg. You knew Nat wouldn’t take long at all with preparing. Chances are she was already done with calling and was now en route. 15 minutes maximum. But this was about to be a VERY long 15 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has 15 to wait for backup, but things move fast and so does Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to upload this, I've been in a rut mentally due to life. Regardless, I'm happy with how it turned out! Hope you all enjoy! Also, though it's written in the first chapter: trigger warning for torture and violence.

You vaguely heard him after five minutes. Damn this dude really loved the sound of his voice. But at least it helped to distract you from your leg. A little. You were using all your will power to stay awake, mostly more to not look down. Even the slightest of movements hurt. You knew you weren’t bleeding out; he hadn’t taken the knife out. Yet. 

“Not looking so good there girl.” His comment directed at you brought you back. You mumbled to him as reaction, but the gag kept your words from reaching him. He chuckled lightly and reached over to your face. You flinched as he snatched the gag from your mouth. As he cupped his hand to his ear, he softly asked, “What was that sunshine?” You could feel your anger written clearly on your face.

“Getting stabbed doesn’t feel too good, Scarface.” Your retort included a heavy eyeroll and was so nonchalant that you hadn’t even thought it through one bit. Then you saw his expression.

“What did you call me?” Seething rage was plastered all over him. His face, his posture, it was as if pure hatred and malice seemed to ooze out of his very being. You had picked the wrong wording. You had picked VERY wrong wording. He leaned in, nose touching yours. You shut your eyes as he dug his nails into your chin again. 

“What. Did. You. Call. Me.” Each word was accented by one of his nails slicing into your skin. How was it even possible that someone with so little nails on his fingers could cut so well with them? You knew it wouldn’t be long before Nat showed up. You knew you should be brave, still while you spoke, your voice came out as a tremble.

“S-s-scarf-face…”

The knife jammed into your thigh? Really fucking painful. The knife being twisted and then ripped out? Worse in every possibly way. You couldn’t even form a scream, the searing pain of it all made you briefly black out.

When you woke up, your vision was blurred. The scene before you made no sense at first, a flash of red like hot fire, something shiny and silver, and then a circle with a star in red, silver, and blue. 

Steve.

James.

Natasha.

Finally, they had arrived to rescue you. You felt your cheek twitch, a smile starting to form. Then something hard pressed into your temple. The group before you froze. Why?! Why didn’t they do anything?! What were they—

The object beside you clicked. A brief memory ran through your mind.

“Don’t forget to keep the safety on at all times, until you’re ready to shoot.”  
Nat’s voice rang clear in your head. That’s what she said and that was the click you heard. A gun.

“Fuck…” you managed to mumble out. Even though you knew everyone had heard you, they kept their eyes straight.

“Rumlow, don’t do this.” Steve’s voice was trying to remain calm and collected like the diplomat he could be. It didn’t matter how hard he tried here, if you could sense his unease, so could Rumlow. And that’s exactly the reaction he wanted from Steve. It’s what he wanted from all three of them, and he was getting it. When did you get so good at reading spies? Maybe you should be a spy. Or play a few card games for high stakes at least. 'Only if I don’t get shot right here and now anyway…'you grumbled internally.

“Why shouldn’t I? You both did this to me. All of you did. Fair is fair, Rogers.” The gun pressed harder into your head.

“Petty revenge is so kindergarten.”

All eyes turned to you, and with it you felt the gun change angle just a fraction. You knew from that that Scarface, Rumlow, was looking at you as well. You hadn’t realized you’d spoken aloud in your drowsy state. But…if you got his attention, the others might get an opening. 

“Seriously,” you continued groggily, “isn’t that so childish? You lost to Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and the Black Widow. Three of the fucking avengers. You’ve got to wrap it around your head you were in the wrong.” You felt the gun tremble slightly. Your words were getting to him. “I mean really, what kind of absolute moron—”

Your thought was cut off by the sudden sound of a shot. The gun that had just been against your head was now on the floor and Rumlow screamed out. A second shot to his leg not a second after. Your eyes focused on Steve and James running, Steve towards you and James towards Rumlow. Natasha was still in stance, gun aimed and locked onto the now crumbled Rumlow. She saved you. She knew what you’d been doing, and she saved you. Once she saw James reach his target, she holstered her gun and signaled for the team outside to come in. Steve began untying you as you heard James struggling to subdue Rumlow.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Steve held your face in his shaking hands.

“Baby, my leg!” You groaned out as you started to lean against his shoulder.

“Natasha, I need—” he stopped his command as she shoved him to the side, already prepared with a basic aid kit. Her only comment to him was that he needed to help Bucky and that she’d help you. For only a moment he hesitated, before hearing James grunt. Even with one super solider, Rumlow’s rage was difficult to contain. The man was thrashing around, snarling and trying to hit and kick anything in his reach. You knew from his scars that he’d been hurt traumatically before but now the hurt he expressed was based on failing his revenge. The former seemed like a worse pain to you because it was mental not physical. Regardless, he stabbed your leg with your own fucking kitchen knife. Fuck that guy and his pain.

A soft hand touched your bloody lip. You jerked back in the chair and saw Nat putting her hands up.

“It’s just me, Y/N.” You stared at her while she began to visually evaluate you. “I need to bandage up your leg, then we’ll take you to the compound to Dr. Cho. She’ll patch you up quickly, so you’ll be good as new. Is that okay?” Your words seemed lost in your throat, but your head managed a simple nod. Her lip twitched like she was close to smiling but seemed afraid to express too much emotion right now. One hand was grabbing things from the kit while the other began to work directly on your leg. As she did, you looked over to James and Steve. Their grip on Rumlow was strong enough now that the other random agents were able to get him into heavy cuffs and bondage. You hadn’t even registered anyone else coming into your home.

“Y/N…” Nat was speaking to you again, “You’re as patched up as I can get you.” It seemed like she was speaking to an antique porcelain doll. Normally you’d never want to be thought of by others like that but right now, that might be how delicate you were. You stared at her while she lightly patted your uninjured leg. That’s all it took to break you. Your body spasmed as you fell into her and began bawling your eyes out. You didn’t know if Rumlow was still present or not, but it didn’t matter. You needed to get this out. A part of you felt a hint of guilt, a little for the trouble you’d caused them all but mostly because you were a mess. You were getting tears all over her, not to mention snot, and the noises coming out of you were stupid sounding. You were grabbing at her and clawing a bit as well which you were sure would have annoyed you if someone else did that to you. Even so, she held you and let you cry.

After what felt like 20 minutes, you released her as you sniffled out an apology. She laughed a little, “I’m just a bit shocked you didn’t have that reaction for Steve and Bucky.”

You shook your head at her. “I love them. But Nat, YOU saved me. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t called.” Saying that out loud brought your anxiety up and you nearly cried again. It was hard holding in all those possibilities. 

“Hey,” she said bringing your attention back to her, “what are friends for?” The smile on her face was so genuine, a few tears did fall.

“Yeah…” You took a deep breath and turned towards the boys who were now close on your left side holding hands. Their worry and relief were mixed evenly on their faces. 

“Can one you pick me up and take me to the car?” James squeezed Steve’s hand and moved to take you. Nat was already up and outside starting the car as Steve kissed your hand. Before James got two steps, you asked them to wait a moment. They both looked at you, curious about what you wanted.

“Steve?” His expression relayed that no matter what request you had; he’d do it in a heartbeat.

“Can you take that chair and toss it in the dump?” He and James both chuckled but you knew they understood why you’d want that. Minus the fact that they’d never sat in it, so they didn’t know just how much of a torture it was by itself. Steve leaned down to kiss your forehead this time, and as he moved some hair out of your face, he whispered, “Anything for you, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I got so involved finishing this work that I may just do a small little fluff/recovery piece as a third chapter? It'd be short but pretty sweet since the reader has been through some shit. Let me know if you'd want that!


	3. Soon enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and their boys look toward the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! It turned out longer than I intended but apparently that's how all my writing turns out haha Mostly just cute fluff

It has only been a week and a half since the attack at your apartment. You wanted more than anything to go back to work but weren’t able to because of your leg. That and the fact that you’d been let go. You’d always thought of your boss as a nice guy. After you’d called to tell him that there’d been an intrusion and assault, he seemed understanding about the situation. Understanding went only so far as a week off apparently.

After you’d received the voicemail he left to let you know you’d been let go, Steve was ready to drive right over and James was all on board for a ‘sit down.’ It was Nat and Tony that had convinced you of another option.

“Don’t stress over that crap,” Tony had said waving his hand, “why don’t you just move into an apartment closer to the compound? I’ll give you a job here similar to the one you had before and I can pay for the cost of breaking your lease.”

“But you don’t even know me.” It was really the only objection you were able to muster.

“You’re a good enough person for Iceman and Iceman 2.0. That means I know you well enough. Plus, a small thing like breaking your lease and starting off your new place wouldn’t put a spec on what I make.” He said it to you so casually, all you could do was nod and mumble a thank you. Must be nice to be so rich. Nat just smiled and shrugged when you had glanced at her for advice, probably used to this behavior by now.

That left you picking out an apartment with nearly all of the avengers looking over your shoulder and offering too much advice. The only advice that you needed, if any, was from your boys and Nat.

“What about that complex? The Carlon Courts.” Suggested James as he pointed to an option on the screen. You squinted to look at the details.

“Honey, that’s a bit much. I know it’s the closest place, but all the units have a minimum of three bedrooms. I barely used my office room in my old place. That’s too much room for one person alone.”

“Yeah but…” he trailed off and made a small facial twitch at Steve who then gave a short cough as reply. Sometimes you liked that they could communicate without words, this wasn’t really one of those times.

“But what?” 

“I think Buck’s just saying if you had parties or just wanted any guests to spend the night, that’d be easier to do with an extra bedroom or two.” James crossed his arms and nodded his head in agreement. You looked at both of them and it took much longer than it should’ve for the lightbulb to go off in your head.

“Ah,” you clapped your hands together, “you mean in case I have two super soldiers visit and need to sleep over or leave their stuff at my place when they go on missions!” 

“Quick wit, this one.” You heard from Clint as he passed by with Natasha, earning him a light smack on the arm. You hadn’t even had one conversation with him alone, but you knew he liked to make a lot of snark comments since Nat had told you so much about him. The boys hid their chuckles as best they could but not enough to keep you from giving them each a light smack. 

“But why would you need two rooms? You share the place here, together right?”

“Yeah we do,” began James, “but even we need space to ourselves sometimes.” Finished Steve. You tilted your head and closed yours eyes, hoping to make it seem like you were in deep thought about the idea. Really though, it had taken all of two seconds to decide you’d be up for it. With the new job from Stark, you’d probably have a decent pay raise, and it wasn’t like you hadn’t been paid well enough before. And having rooms for both of them meant you could spend time with each of them separately when one was gone or both when they were free. As well as neither since you had your own life and they had their busy superhero stuff going on. It made sense, and you hadn’t had a doubt after meeting James that you’d want to spend as much of your life as you could with him. That feeling only spread to Steve when you’d met him. You realized you’d been keeping them in waiting too long.

“You don’t have to of course; it is your place after all.” You could hear the hint of anxiety and fear in James’ voice. You went to stand up and envelope him in a hug but lost your balance due to the pain in your leg and ended up falling directly onto him. You giggled for a moment, turning to extend your hand to Steve so he’d join you on the ground. It took one movement on his part to join you two on the floor.

“I would absolutely ADORE it if you two had your own rooms in my home. And some time down the line, we’ll simply call it ‘our home.’” You stated to them, smiling so much it hurt. They returned the sentiment and nearly suffocated you in their embrace. You flinched a little, having Steve’s heavy leg laying on your injured one and James’ leg right under

“Doll, why haven’t you taken your pain meds today?” Steve asked as he quickly readjusted himself off to pick you up and set you in his lap. You shrugged.

“They really make me loopy and can knock me out. I wanted to pick a place sooner than later.”

“Well you’ve picked this one, yeah?” said James getting up to grab your medicine. You nodded in return and took it from him. 

“I need to take this with food though guys. I haven’t eaten much today.” You stated, quietly saying the last bit. They shared another one of their looks and took off. James, moving to the kitchen to start dinner and Steve, picking you up and burying you in blankets before setting the TV up for a movie marathon. It wasn’t long before you three were all huddled together, limbs over limbs, as you ate and enjoyed some hilarious and awful B movies. You felt the medicine affecting you not long after the first movie was over and set your food down on the coffee table. You leaned over to James, giving him a soft kiss, then did the same to Steve. The two of them put their heads on your shoulders and each grabbed the hand closest to them. You simultaneously sighed deeply, perfectly content with how life was going to start for the three of you soon enough.


End file.
